Twin slaves
by Midnight Incubus
Summary: An attack on the Burrow leaves four Weaslys at the mercy of Deatheaters. Will they all escape alive? Or will some want to leave at all?   Lucius x Severus x Fred x George WARNING bondage non-con  more warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys Ive decided to start this story mainly because the idea popped into my head and I dont want to lose the plot/story line because I will forget if I dont at least start this story now

To all those who are reading Midnight Kitten I am continuing it but I just wanted to start this story aswell

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way because if I did it would be rated 18 and over not 12A you can probubly guess why from the following warnings

**WARNINGS**- This is a male x male slave/master Fic. There **will** be heavy lemon foursomes, threesomes, bondage, con, non-con, BDSM there will probubly be more added but that is all I can think of thats going to be in the fic for now so plz if you dont like any of the above there is a back button use it you have been warned

**Plot** - An attack on the Burrow leaves four Weaslys at the mercy of Deatheaters. Will they all escape alive? Or will some want to leave at all?

**Pairings** - Lucius x Severus x Fred x George and any combo of those four there will be a side pairing of Draco x Fenrir and mabey another not sure yet.

I will apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes as I have corrected this myself using an online checker.

ok I think thats everything on with the fic.

Chapter 1

Two days ago there was a Deatheater raid on the Burrow. Two Days ago Fleur had been killed trying to defend her stunned husband Bill Weasley. Two days ago three more aurors were killed when they came to help and two days ago Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were taken by Deatheaters now they sit in their cell in what they assumed was Lord Voldemorts Manor wondering what was going to happen, how many of there family were still alive and what was going to happen to them.

"We've got to figure out a way out of here, we can't just sit here waiting for them to come and do god knows what to us, there must be something we can do there must be some way out." Ron spoke up for the fifth time today and everyone else was getting sick of it, yes there must be a way out but after going through plans on how to escape then realizing at least one if not all of them would be killed as a result they decided it would be better to think about it for a bit longer before hastily rushing into a half baked escape plan.

"We know Ron but right now we need to be smart for a change and think, we don't know how many deatheaters are here hell we're not even sure where we are to start with yes its most likely Voldemorts Manor but we don't know for sure and rushing out there unarmed and with no plan is going to get us killed." Ginny told him in a calm voice from where she sat on her cot. The cell itself was what anyone would imagine two simple uncomfortable bunk bed cots a small sink and a toilet covered by a tattered curtain the twins took the top two with Ginny and Ron on the bottom two.

"Sorry Ginny but I hate just sitting here I don't mean to keep on but I'm just worried about everyone." Ron sighed out and sat back on his cot and put his elbows in his lap and face in his hands.

"We know Ronnie." one Twin started both of the younger Weasleys had given up guessing who was who and just listened to them talk back and forth in their usual manor.

"We're worried to."

"But theres no use."

"In huffing and getting yourself."

"Worked up."

"Like Gin said."

"Lets think first." they finished speaking together as usual which was still slightly creepy even after seeing it day in day out for years but it was just their way.

"I know but you would think at least one of them would come down here and gloat or something I mean it's not like I want to see any of them but there aren't even any other captives here and we haven't seen a single Deatheater since we were chucked in here its just weird." Ron made a valid point it was like there was no one else in the entire Manor it was to quiet little did they know that was going to change very soon.

The next day they were woken by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange and five other masked Deatheaters. "Aww look at the ickle Weasels come on you four our Lord wants a little word with you." she cackled insanely. As the cell door was opened chains appeared around each of the Weasleys necks connecting to their wrists tying there arms together with a single chain leading from each of them to a masked Deatheater who held them firmly in one hand wand ready in the other and began dragging them after Bellatrix who was skipping towards the exit of the cells.

Ok guys im ending it there sorry the first chapters short but I thought it best to just explain a bit of what had happened first hope you all liked it there should be another chapter up soon

Review please?

Constructine critasism is welcome but flames will be used to roast marshmallows bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys second chapter is here oh and I forgot to mention when this takes place its in fifth year but Sirius had not died.

Thank you to all those who reviewed.

**DISCLAMER **- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way because if I did it would be rated 18 and over not 12A you can probubly guess why from the following warnings

**WARNINGS**- This is a male x male and it is obeously rated m for a reason Fic. There will be swearing, slave/master, heavy lemon, foursomes, threesomes,Twincest, bondage, con, non-con, BDSM and there will probubly be more added but that is all I can think of thats going to be in the fic for now so plz if you dont like any of the above there is a back button use it you have been warned

**Pairings** - Lucius x Severus x Fred x George and any combo of those four there will be a side pairing of Draco x Fenrir and mabey another not sure yet.

I will apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes as I have corrected this myself using an online checker.

"speach"

_Thoughts_

_-spells-_

ok I think thats everything on with the fic.

Chapter 2

Being dragged out by Deatheaters to meet Voldemort was a terrifying experience, so many questions going through there minds, would they be killed or tortured first then killed? What would happen if they spilled a secret through torture? But mainly the twins were trying to memorize their surroundings and not drawing attention to themselves Ron however had other ideas and was cursing and insulting their captors struggling against his bonds, Bellatrix however shut him up with a stunning hex and the guard dragging him, lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder.

Ginny was crying, trying to be silent but not managing that very well as the occasional sob escaped her lips making Bellatrix smirk at her, when they finally arrived they were forced to kneel in front of Lord Voldemort who was sitting on a large thrown like chair his red eyes seemed to look right through them making the twins shiver slightly. Ron was woken up once placed down on the floor.

There were not many in the room only around twelve people in a circle around them, the only ones the Twins recognized were Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, the dark Lord and Barty Crouch jr. "Now I'm sorry to keep you four waiting but we had other blood traitors to deal with first, however you four may not be killed like them if you prove yourselves useful to me." Voldemort spoke not really looking at them more through them "Tell me where Potter is hiding and I will let you go and if you give me information that would help us to capture him or bring any other order members down I will leave your family out of this war altogether."

The four of the remained quiet until Ron spoke up "And how do we know you will keep your word to leave our family alone? How do we know that you wont just kill us and them after getting any information out of us." The twins could not belive their ears both of them looked at each other knowing they were thinking the same ask that question at all there was no way any of them would betray the light or there little brother Harry by giving them information so why bother asking unless Ron was willing to give up information to save himself but that was impossible right?

"How dare you speak to our Lord like that _-Crucio-_!" Crouch shouted as he put Ron under the torture curse, Ron screamed in pain and bent forward but he was not held under for long. Voldemort spoke once Crouch had stopped "Now Now there wasn't any need for that little out burst was there? As for your question if you agree to give us information one of you and I will sign a written agreement with both our terms, then you will give whatever information you have but know if it is useless, incomplete or you give out wrong information to through us off you four will die very painfully then the rest of your family will be hunted down and killed simple really."

Ron was silent probably afraid of another crucio however Ginny looked up and said in a quiet voice "How long do we have to think about this and what happens if we don't give you any information at all?" again Fred and George were shocked at their siblings answer but the dark lord chuckled and said "I think a day should be enough time to think about what information you have and if you decide to remain loyal to Potter and the light side you will be tortured to death but I think you already knew that last part didn't you." It wasn't much of a question they all knew if they kept quiet they would be killed.

"Bella, Narcissa take them to one of the spare rooms, the dungeon is not really a good place to talk over something like this." Both women bowed and answered "Yes my lord" and lead the four of them to a small room two floors up from the meeting room which was simple but had four green covered beds which looked allot better than the ones in the dungeon the Weasleys were unchained and both women left locking the door behind them.

There was an uncomftable silence as each person chose a bed until Ron broke it by asking "So what are we going to tell them?" Fred answered not that Ron knew which one he was "What do you mean? We tell them to go fuck themselves."

"How can you say that? He promised to leave us and our family out of this. How can we pass up an opportunity like that?" Ginny said seriously but George stood by his twin "Oh and Harry is not our family? He would risk his life for us and you two would sell him out just like that for a promise that disgusting monster probably wont even keep, personally id rather die that hurt our Family and little brother like that."

The arguing continued for hours until the four decided to sleep on it, two deciding to give up information the other two deciding to try to talk them out of it when they got some rest.

ok im leaving it there Review please?

Constructine critasism is welcome but flames will be used to roast marshmallows bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait im going to be updating my 2 fics one after the other probubly leaving 3-4 days in between unless the plot bunny attacks me vicious little thing it is.

thank you to all those who have reviewed im going to try and make the chapters longer and get to the bits you all came here to read(ahem smut) quicker.

**DISCLAMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way because if I did it would be rated 18 and over not 12A you can probubly guess why from the following warnings

**WARNINGS**- This is a male x male and it is obeously rated m for a reason Fic. There will be swearing, slave/master, heavy lemon, foursomes, threesomes,Twincest, bondage, con, non-con, BDSM and there will probubly be more added but that is all I can think of thats going to be in the fic for now so plz if you dont like any of the above there is a back button use it you have been warned

**Pairings** - Lucius x Severus x Fred x George and any combo of those four there will be a side pairing of Draco x Fenrir and mabey another not sure yet.

I will apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes as I have corrected this myself using an online checker.

"speach"

Thoughts

-spells-

ok I think thats everything on with the fic.

Chapter 3

The twins were first up and decided to talk out what they were going to do since they had an awful feeling that their young siblings were going to rat out there little brother Harry, they knew they could talk for a while as both Ron and Ginny slept like logs and would not wake for another two hours or so,they had been discussing it for half a hour when there was a knock at the door Fred got up to answer but whoever it was had little patience and just let themselves in.

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room looking bored, if a little smug, after him came their potions professor Severus Snape wearing his usual scowl, both men were wearing the same black robes the twins had seen all the death eaters wearing and both had their wands drawn, "Now boys I'm sure you realize that escape is impossible and death will be your only reward for not handing information over." Malfoy doled out in a silk smooth voice that could lull anyone into relaxing no mater what he was talking about.

"However there is another option. I have here a portkey that will take two people safely to your home ..the burrow is it?" Snape continued as he pulled a small locket from his robes showing it to the twins. "Now if I were to hand this over to one of you, you could send your talkative siblings home without having to tell the dark lord anything at all. Oh yes we know those two would spill everything to save their own skins but you two would never betray your surrogate baby brother like that." Snape was smirking as he talked. "But it dose come with a price as you may have already guessed."

The twins looked at each other both knowing that they had little to no options if they wanted to save their siblings and stop them from betraying Harry without the locket the four would be tortured and killed and if Ron and Ginny did not leave immediately they would spill everything they knew there was no question about that. After a short silence George spoke "What would the price be? If its anything to do with information on the order, Harry or having us hurt or kill anyone we refuse here and now." Fred knoded after George finished speaking as he was thinking along the same lines.

"Oh it wont be anything like that boys no we know you two would never hurt or betray your family." Malfoy was smirking at them almost smiling like he found there situation amusing but he probably did. "No Severus and I have something far different in mind for you. What we want in exchange for letting your younger siblings go is simply you two, we'll let you think on this, we will be back in a hour, thats three hours before your dew to see our lord and we will expect an answer then." with that they both left locking the door behind them.

Fred and George stood there shocked "U..us? What did he mean us?" George looked to his twin but received no answer Fred just backed up and sat on the bed George followed a minute later. ten minutes had past before Fred spoke "Dose it really matter what he meant? What choice do we have? At least this way Ron and Ginny will get home safe and not have a chance to give him any information. We have to agree even though I think we both know what they meant when the said us."

George just stared at the floor knowing Fred was right about both counts that they had no other choice and that deep down they both knew what the two death eaters wanted. "So we agree then? We have to for Harry we cant let scale face out there hurt him." George said smiling at his twin who just smiled back and nodded "We should at least make sure that we know what they do want I mean we could both be wrong, doubt it but just to double check better knowing than not." again Fred nodded back not really trusting himself to speak.

A hour later the door opened to revile Malfoy and Snape, the twins just stayed sitting wondering how the two men were going to explain two of the captives escaping. "Now boys I trust you have come to a conclusion. Will you accept our offer?" Malfoy asked them in a tone of voice where you could almost hear the smirk.

"We have some questions first. How exactly are you going to explain Ron and Ginny getting away under your watch?" George asked the pair who just smirked at him Snape was the one who answered "We wont have to after all you boys will be the ones to activate the portkey and neither of you have seen us all day there are no guards on the door who could have seen us either."

"So they how are we supposed to fulfill our end of the deal? Surly the dark lord wont just hand us over to you two without any reason?" again George asked the questions Fred not trusting himself to speak but this time Lucius answered.

"Thats quite simple you two have two portkeys with you that you chose not to use in favor of trying to learn anything from where you were brought to and on the way to take you down to out lord with I think Bella and Narcissa you managed to activate one sending you siblings home after you found out that you would not be able to gather any information however before you could activate the second to send yourselves home Severus and I will stun the pair of you and break the other portkey thus our lord will punish those two hags and let Severus and I choose our reward like he always dose when one of the inner circle pleases him. Now anymore questions?"

"Just two. How are we supposed to activate the portkey with those two guarding us? And .. what did you mean when you said you wanted us in exchange for the portkey?" George did not need to look at to two men to know they were smirking when Lucius answered

"Well you simply hide the locked up your sleave and once you get into the corridor outside this room Fred or George whichever one of you dose not have the locket can shove Bella you wont be cuffed like last time so it should be easy Narcissa will then try and stun you if she dose it dosent matter they will both still get the blame for the escape, whilst this is happening the other one will grab your siblings and activate the portkey portus is the work to activate it Now they both need to be touching it as it goes by the youngest so they will be sent home with it and you will remain after they are gone Severus and I will step in and stun both or one of you if Narcissa has managed to stun one of you. Now if this dose not work know that no mater what information your siblings give up that you four will be tortured the eventually killed. As for what we meant before well I'm sure you have guessed by now but we mean that we want you two as our slaves to do whatever we wish with. Now your answer?"

George looked to his brother who nodded then they answered together "We except."

ok im leaving it there Review please?

Constructine critasism is welcome but flames will be used to roast marshmallows bye for now


End file.
